


A Sure Bet

by Mama_Sass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Sass/pseuds/Mama_Sass
Summary: An older Peggysous one-shot, based on a prompt idea provided by PeggDaniels on Tumblr.Rose bets on a happy ending for Peggy and Daniel.





	

 

Rose shared a sad smile as the stately butler came back through the hidden doorway, this time empty-handed.

“Good day, Miss Roberts,” Jarvis wished her.  “I do hope that we may meet again…perhaps under happier circumstances.”

“Me, too, Mr. Jarvis,” Rose replied, placing a comforting hand on his sleeve.  “Please tell Mrs. Jarvis that I am really happy she’s home and wish her well.”

“I most certainly will.”  Jarvis went to walk forward but hesitated for a moment, considering his words.  “Miss Roberts…”

“Yes?”

Jarvis glanced upward.  “If…if my services are needed to, shall we say, transport Miss Carter to a different location than the airport, you will phone me, will you not?”

Rose sighed.  Peg was heading back to New York with Chief Thompson, but all hope was not lost.  She and Chief Sousa were up in his office completing the paperwork for the Isodyne case.  Rose still hoped that those two love-sick people would just admit their feelings, and then maybe Peg would stay.  She wanted them both to be happy, of course, but her hopes weren't completely altruistic.  She’d bet several of the agents upstairs that Peggy and Sousa would work things out before Peg flew back home today.  There were times she believed it a sure bet, but the closer it came to Peggy’s departure, the less certain she felt about it.

“I’ll ring you first thing, Mr. Jarvis,” she said finally.  “You can count on it.”

“Thank you, Miss Roberts.”

 

_____________________ 

About twenty minutes after Jarvis left, Rose went upstairs to see if the paperwork was ready to file, and, if she was going to be completely honest with herself, partly to check on how the chief was handling Peggy’s impending departure.

What she saw through the window of Sousa’s office stopped her in her tracks.  It was all she could do to keep herself from cheering out loud.  There, entangled together in the Chief’s desk chair, were Peggy and Daniel kissing each other like they were each other’s last meal. 

A couple agents looked up at her from their desks and followed her gaze to the same sight.  Soon a couple quiet whoops and whistles went up around the room, and quite a few agents were grinning at each other.  Several others had varying degrees of resignation on their faces, and those belonged to the agents that were looking at Rose.

“Pay up, fellas,” Rose said jauntily.  “A bet’s a bet.”

Amid a few sour looks and begrudging grumbles, she plucked several dollar bills from the hands of the agents that had bet against her.  She was tidying the small stack when she heard a man clear his throat to get her attention.

“Um, Rose…?”

She turned and saw Daniel and Peggy standing in the doorway, both looking flushed and a little sheepish.  She quickly swung her bill-laden hand behind her back, a huge smile plastered on her face.  “Yes, Chief?”

Sousa was surveying his agents with a bemused, silencing expression. When he glanced back at Rose, his expression softened again.  “Would you mind getting the number for Chief Thompson’s hotel?” He glanced at Peggy then back to her with a sort of embarrassed grin. “There’s been a change in Peg’s travel plans.”

“Really?” Rose feigned surprise but couldn’t contain a joyful smile that was not missed by the other two.  “Well, I’ll….get right on that.“  She turned to go, but stopped to add, “Oh, I should call Mr. Jarvis as well.  He asked to be notified if…there was a change of plans in that regard.”

Peggy let out a huff and Daniel chuckled.

Rose turned to go again, stuffing her winnings into the pocket of her skirt.  
  
“How much did you rake in?”  Daniel asked dryly.  Peggy made a muffled sound, rolled her eyes and walked back into the office.

“Plenty,” Rose replied over her shoulder.  She couldn’t hide her cheeky grin.  “I’ll have Chief Thompson patched in to you shortly.”  She winked at him and laughed when he winked back.

Looks like they both gambled and won today.   Happy beyond measure, she went back downstairs to her desk and sat down.  Soon, she had Chief Thompson on the line and was explaining the reason for her call. 

When she was done, Jack laughed ruefully.  “I guess I owe you five dollars, Rose.”

“That you do, Chief,” Rose replied teasingly.   “That you do.”

“How’d you know?”

“I didn’t,” Rose said simply.  “That’s why it’s called gambling.”


End file.
